Thunder
by LadyMiki16
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events, Draco is forced to live at the Weasley's house over the summer before 5th year. Things turn for the worse when Ron finds out about his new living companion and life for either boy will never be the same. SLASH. AU.
1. Home?

**Hey Guys! I'm back after a terribly long break from anything having to do with Fan Fiction (Oh how did I survive!) I was devastated after everything I had been writing (it twas soo excellent!) had been erased by my mother, never to been seen from again! I almost had this whole story finished. It really hurt me. I cried forever. I also had like 5 other stories written up. But here I am. (: Nope still alive! :D This is also a song based fic from an idea I got from "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls. Anyway here we go!**

**WARNING: YAOI/ GUY ON GUY, AU, AND SLIGHTLY (?) OOC DRACO AND RON!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN HARRY POTTER! NOR BOYS LIKE GIRLS MUSIC *Sigh***

* * *

This is surely not the way I thought I'd be spending my summer before fifth year. Here, standing before the rickety, old, sullen looking home that collapsed in comparison to the comforting mansion I once resided in. The people waiting inside hardly the lot someone like me would, on a normal occasion, even be caught dead standing next to. But this was certainly no normal occasion…

Damn my fourth year.

Harry Potter, with all his smug glory, defeated Voldemort, saved that retched Diggory boy, and won the Triwizard Tournament. The prick. While doing so taking the most important thing in my entire life…. my parents.

With Voldemort gone and out of the picture, all his followers were captured and sent to Azkaban, for life. Never to be seen or heard from again…

In the light of those things, it was obvious I needed a place to stay, and most importantly, reliable supervision. While my parents were whisked away right in front of my eyes, I was brought to the Ministry building. The Minister of Magic himself set me up with living arrangements. He was patient with me, surprisingly kind even, to the child of illicit parents. He asked me if there might be anything I require specifically to feel comfortable at my new 'home', to which I replied most stupidly with:

"As long as they're pure bloods!"

So there right there you have it, the most unfortunate events which have led me into the most unfortunate situation, here upon these unsteady stairs looking up upon the most unsteady of houses.

I relaxed my breathing and slowly lifted a fist to the door. I tried to commemorate every moment ever spent as a child in gifted upbringing before a single knock would tear it all away. Before hand even had a chance to collide with door, the latter had swung open on its uneven hinges.

"Oh well hello there dear!" cried the unmistakable bellow of a rather plump woman whom I only know as Mrs. Weasley. She smiled politely at me when no response was received and proceeded to swing the door ajar a bit more and step to her left. Her right hand motioning into the room beyond.

"Come in then" Her eyes twinkled at me and my single brief case with a hint of sympathy.

I strode into what seemed to be the kitchen, forcing myself to take in my new surroundings. Though before I had time to adjust (if I ever may be able to) I was being lead up a swirling flight of stairs and stopped at one of many plain wooden doors.

"Here it is!" Her face lit up as if it was something to be quite proud of. "This is your new room."

She pushed open the door to reveal something I would hardly call 'new'. The floor was the same wooden material as the door and not to mention the rest of the house. There were distinctive holes in the walls and the four poster bed had a beat up, stained mattress lying upon it. In the corner of the room was a tiny dresser and a half burned candle with barely enough room to keep a small toddlers clothing inside. Not to mention the size of the actual room, this was about a tenth of the size of my old quarters and certainly lacked in color coordination. The only thing I might have actually thought admirable about it was the medium sized window in the exact center of the wall opposite me. I could already tell from where I stood (especially considering it wasn't too far away) that it overlooked a large yard which was overall an alright view.

I must have had a sort of look about my face to represent my recent judgment. Mrs. Weasley grin still stuck in place.

"It's not a lot… but it's something. It was once Bills but, you know, they've got to fly the coop at some point." I stepped inside the minuscule area, still speechless. Her smiled faded down but there was still a slight upturn around the corners. It was… for lack of better words, sweet.

"Draco darling, if… if there's ever a time you just feel like talking, come see me. I realize I'm not the ideal person for that job and I'm not your mother for sure but… I just wanted to let you know, you've got me here at least." And with that she shut the door leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat on the hardwood right where I stood and clutched my bag tightly to my chest. The mere mention of my mother, not even by name, putting me into a state of absolute despair. I was here no more than five minutes and was already breaking down, inside and out.

"Damn it all…"

Pushing my things off my lap, I stood and walked over to the drawer to survey what I can do with the space provided. I retrieved my bags and opened to the last thing I had packed, a worn yellow plush rabbit whom I cleverly named Kiiro. He was a present given to me my first year at Hogwarts. My mother, knowing I'd be terribly homesick, had placed him inside my bag along with a note:

'My Dearest Draco,

So brave you have become, setting off into your own adventures. You've grown so well and I know how ready you are to take on this opportunity. I just know you'll be fine, make great friends, and do great things. Even if you don't end up where we'd like you to, your father and I will be so very proud. Keep your head up and be strong darling. Keep this with you and you'll always be safe. Mommy will always be right there with you every step of the way.

Love you always munchkin,

Your Mother'

Though the letter was written five years ago, it seemed to be addressing me in this moment, inside this crazy, foreign house. I couldn't help the tears slipping from eyes clenched tight.

The nickname 'munchkin' once so deathly embarrassing now was the only thing I longed to hear more than my sweet mother's voice. More than the soft clanking sound of my father's cane against firm ground. Things I'll never hear again.

Suddenly I heard the crisp sound of hardy laughter emanating from outside. I shoved Kiiro into my case once again, picked myself up, and trudged my way toward the window.

My eyes glazed on a parade of sorts. It seems that all the Weasley's, minus the Mrs. of course, were out at some sort of gathering. Was I really so caught up in my own self wallowing that I hadn't noticed earlier the absence of half a dozen redheads?

"Molly love, we're back from our hike!" singsonged Mr. Weasley. I could clearly hear everything from where I was. I had never witnessed such a loud group of people.

"Oh goodie! Diner will be ready in a second." You could practically feel the smile, the warmth, coming from her.

"What is it Mom?" Said a twin.

"Not stew again!" Cried the other.

"Yes now shut your traps and be happy I cook for you at all!"

"Mommy, I'll set the table if you'd like?"

"Thank you Ginny honey. The model child that you are. Where do you get it from?..."

There was a clinking of dishes, followed by the unmistakable voice from one particular Weasel.

"You've made a mistake! We have one extra space! Percy isn't here anymore you know Mom."

"I've made no such mistake Ronald Weasley! In fact there is an extra space for tonight, and it will be staying there for quite a long time after it."

I had just realized that this meant no one knew I was here at all. Not only was a stranger, but now I was also unwelcome.

"What are you talking abo-"

"DRACO DARLING! COME DOWN NOW! DINER'S READY!"

I felt the room downstairs go cold. No one spoke as I stepped into the overly crowded kitchen. It certainly looked unwilling to hold one more.

"Molly… what is this?" The confused look of her husband had confirmed my earlier suspicions.

"We'll talk later, for now… we'll eat."

Mrs. Weasley shot me a comforting look and nodded toward a seat next to her at the long table. Everyone else followed suit, but as I was about to pick up my fork, I noticed a seat still empty.

"Ron, come on then, sit!" Mr. Weasley looked toward his son who was forcefully making his way toward the steps.

"No thank you. The sight of something _disgusting _has more than lessened my appetite. Now if you'll excuse me… I wouldn't like to be dealing with the likes of no good Death Eaters." He ran his way to his room before Mrs. Weasley even had time to open her mouth.

There was a chilling silence before she decided to speak.

"He didn't mean it, really…" But the twinkle in her eye told a different story. "He'll get used to the idea eventually"

That wasn't so reassuring. The whole meal no one besides her even looked at me, nor spoke a word. I picked at the carrots inside my 'stew melody' and left at the same time was the others, though there bowls were completely emptied out. I was the last one able to get to the steps and with a small 'Night' from Mrs. Weasley I headed toward … well, my room.

My bag still lay in the center of the floor and I decided this might be a good time to unpack… no matter how much I had a fantasy of being rescued from this place. But sadly I know the difference between dreams and reality.

After I finished that task, Kiiro clutched to my hand, I made my way into the musty, used sheets of my current dwellings, fully prepared for a night of recollections and tears.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Might I mention that this was written at 1am until 4am? XD I know I'm terrible! I just couldn't stop my hands! By the way Kiiro is the Japanese word for yellow! Draco is so creative! X) This is also my apology for any mistakes, misspellings, and grammatical errors! It's not Beta! Well hopefully it didn't suck so badly and if not let me know. ;) And Next chapter I promise will be longer and written at a more exceptable time! ;D**

**Review, Request, Favorite, and Follow!**

**Live, Love, Dron. 3**

**~Miki~**


	2. Porridge

**Hello everyone! Long time no update! Please don't think I died because I'm here! I figured na update to this story was well overdue! Also my microsoft was down so i couldn't continue even if I wanted to... but alas here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy! ~Miki- chan**

**Disclaimer: Listen... if I owned Harry Potter, it'd be a boyxboy. So therefore that is proof it is not mine.**

* * *

The murmurs of busy movement downstairs stirred me from my almost sleep. To think my entire night was wasted, convincing myself I was someone else, anyone else… anywhere else.

The creaking of floorboards outside my doorway proved to me one or more of the Weasley children were already up and roaming around. I heard Mr. Weasley downstairs, bidding his sweet family adieu no doubt on his way to work. The noises in the hallway tempered down to simple tottering as it seemed only one of the immense group still remained.

There was a slight tap at the door; Mrs. Weasley stepped inside slowly, looking concerned. The puffy drooping to my eyes was evident in the weight they made to my face; I could only imagine what they must have looked like.

"Good Morning!" Her voice was overly cheery, headache inducingly so.

"Morning…" What's so good about it?

"How was your first night then, have a good rest?" Her eyes perked up at the word good, seeing as my state clearly showed the answer before it was spoken.

But still I just nodded.

She closed her eyes for a second, as if mulling over the lie I had just told. Her fake plastered smile still standing on her face.

"…Alright then. Well breakfast will be done in a moment so when you're ready, come down."

The door shut with a low click. I stared emptily at the wall for a moment and propped myself upon my elbows. The thin sheets fanning off of me as I stretched my feet to the floor. The hardwood freezing to the bone.

I shuffled out of my pajamas, and into a neatly folded pair of black jeans and a gray wool sweater. Although the weather was a warm June outside, the numbness inside my body put my blood to a sustained frost.

I reluctantly hobbled into the hallway and down the twisting set of stairs to find, unsurprisingly, my bowl of food was the only one left sitting at the table with no Weasley but the Mrs. in sight. I sat down to overlook a bowl of lukewarm porridge that seemed in distaste although I had hardly eaten the night before. I picked up my spoon and plopped it in the solid/ liquid concoction and there is where I left it rest.

"Draco…"

I jumped a bit, forgetting so quickly I was not alone.

"Hmm?" I mustered through my teeth.

"… The newest edition of the Profit just came in… I think you should read it."

The look on her face as her hand outstretched toward me was of an emotion I couldn't quite differentiate. The fresh print had a certain stench about it that I never noticed before.

I stared down at the familiar faces on the front page and my eyes locked with the image of my parents. They were standing with their hands bound behind their backs with their usually sleek blonde hair bedraggled. Dirt spotted certain areas of their faces, aging them a few years. They looked nothing of the images I had saved in my mind. They surely must have fought a good fight.

I forcefully lifted my eyes off the sullen faces to read the short articles title: 'Voldemort Vanquished, Followers Sent to Life in Azkaban' by Rita Skeeter.

I questioned whether or not I should read the black and white lines but, just like a cat, my curiosity got the better of me.

'After all these years of doom and imprisonment, the hero of such a young age: Harry Potter has finally driven the once proclaimed "Dark Lord" into his grave. Yes, all the wizards rejoice in the coming of a new age, one with no fear. That is to say though, that not all wizards were throwing parties on this day a week ago. The Death Eaters, Voldemort's loyal followers, were captured after an hour of fighting with Harry and Cedric Diggory whom was luckily there to help defeat these scoundrels. After their return from this battle I, Rita Skeeter, came immediately to get this story for you all. Among these brutes were the very prestigious Malfoy's. Once a family of high respect now is dwelling in the dirt to rot in Azkaban. All wizarding families are highly disgusted with their and other well known wizards. May the dementors eat well.'

My stomach did sickening twists at the words 'brutes' and 'scoundrels'. I couldn't believe my parents to be anything less than the people I knew them to be. The people who raised me to be proper and follow what I believed to be right. Those people were not ghastly by any means. At least not in my eyes.

'We all thank Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory for their hero feats and everyone is invited to the gathering we are having in their honor next Wednesday on the grounds of Hogwarts on the very spot the criminals were taken capture by Dumbledore. I can't wait to see you all there!'

I put down the paper and contemplated every single word written. The room was deathly silent. Even after all the wicked things that were said about my past caregivers, this one thing in particular stuck to my mind…

"Are you going to this party?" My words broke the mute noise, causing Mrs. Weasley to jump slightly.

"… Yes. We all are. That is to say, all the Weasley's are. I understand if you wouldn't want to." She seemed hesitant to answer and as she spoke her words crashed together as if afraid of what I might be thinking.

"I see." The hushed tone came back and I remained staring down into the now icy bowl of mush I still hadn't touched.

I pushed myself up from the table, feeling as though I needed to be alone even when I found myself alone no matter who was in the room. Mrs. Weasley didn't question my actions most likely assuming I needed time to myself.

I soon stood in front of my wooden door. Yes, this door now belonged to me. It was the only thing I could claim in this whole world. If I stepped inside I'd be in my own place. Just mine. All for myself. All by myself.

I placed my hands on the stripped tree and knelt my head down with them. I stayed in that position for a few moments.

Hogwarts, Death Eaters, mansions, burrows, Azkaban, Malfoy's, Weasley's, parents.

Slowly I brought my legs into a crouching position on the balls of my feet, allowing my head and hands to slink down with me still touching the splintering mahogany.

I did not know where the members of the Weasley clan had all disappeared to but in that moment I was very thankful they weren't there to see me cry.

* * *

**Well first off, I'd like to say that I was a bit unhappy with the article part. I felt like I didn't really know how to capture Rita's writing style of attitude. But I tried. (: also I hope to be updating more frequently since I got my software back and running. Literally got it yesterday after waiting forever! Also, I know the story is getting a bit depressing and dronned out from the couple [Ron wasn't even in this chapter! :O] but one thing I really want to focus on is the development of the relationship before they're instantly in love. I for one know I hate when there is no preparation or a reason to why they just suddenly like each other. But I do promise that things will be picking up. I already know how the rest of the story will go and what is going to happen. I think you guys'll like it if I can get the words down right. :D**

**Anyway see you all next time! Review to keep me motivated! (;**

**Live. Love. Slytherin.**

**~Miki- chan**


End file.
